


simply yours

by jonghyxns



Category: GOT7, UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7231807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyxns/pseuds/jonghyxns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jackson never fails to leave him breathless</p>
            </blockquote>





	simply yours

**Author's Note:**

> I read one kpop crossover fic and I decided to write my own. This was written a little more than a year ago. Please enjoy

Jackson’s sitting in the living room when he hears feet shuffling down the hallway. He looks up from his laptop to see a comforter-clad Seungyeon plop down next to him on the couch, leaning over to put his head on his shoulder. The younger mumbles something and Jackson has to crane his neck around to hear them. “What did you say?”

“Hungry.” 

“Ah yeah,” Jackson replies, pushing the laptop to the side and replacing the space with Seungyeon. He slides the comforter off his head and presses a tender kiss to his forehead. Seungyeon breathes out a chuckle that tickles his neck. He pecks at his jawline, following the strong line of it down to the collar of his shirt. Jackson smells of heat and cologne and a faint hint of cherries. He probably had some earlier.

Jackson stands while holding Seungyeon in his arms and carries him to the dining room. He places him on the counter and goes around the kitchen fixing food. The brunette turns to look out the open window. The sun had already started setting behind the buildings and the sky was a beautiful range of purples and oranges. He closes his eyes and bathes in the fading light and the smells of dinner. When he cracks open an eye, he see Jackson leaning against the sink.

His outfit is simple today, a white tee and black pants and the usual snapback. Seungyeon thinks he looks good in whatever he wears. The light from outside casts him in colors and Seungyeon’s gaze turns into one of awe. It amazes him that after all this time, after 2 years, Jackson never fails to leave him breathless, never fails to make him tremble and yearn for more with just a faint touch.

It’s like he can read his mind because Jackson turns to face him and flashes that blinding smile that could honestly compete with the sun. Seungyeon’s cheeks taint with pink and Jackson slides his way between his legs. He nips at Seungyeon’s bottom lip, reliving in the soft moan. Finally he kisses him softly at first. Seungyeon’s hands scramble to grip in his shirt and pull him as close as possible. He doesn’t want any space between them, doesn’t want to know when he ends and Jackson begins.

The comforter slips off his shoulders as he wraps his arms around the older’s neck. They pull away and Jackson trails down to suck red marks into Seungyeon’s skin. He adds them on top of the fading purple ones and feels satisfied knowing he’s the only one allowed to ruin and treasure this pale and soft skin.

“Seungyeon,” he whispers. The other hums, throwing his legs around his waists to feel Jackson’s growing erection against his thigh. He hisses when Seungyeon starts rolling his hips against his. “Fuck. I love you,” Jackson groans into the crook of his neck. “I love you so much.”

Seungyeon holds his face and pulls him up to look him in the eyes. He knows this, knows that Jackson means what he says because every action screams his love for him. He can see the emotion in his dark brown eyes: the affection, possessiveness, fascination, and hopefulness and everything in between. Just one glance and Seungyeon can feel Jackson seep into his skin and settle deep within his heart and soul.

“I love you too,” he repeats and he hopes Jackson can understand, even just a little, how much he means to him. Jackson smiles warmly, as warm as the setting sun, and kisses him until he feels lightheaded. The sound of Seungyeon’s stomach growling interrupts them and Jackson leaves to turn his attention back to the food. Seungyeon glances back out the window and watches the sky fill with stars and the city lights brighten the world. He think, in moments like these, that life is good.


End file.
